


Something Entirely New

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxious Thoughts, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Panic, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Swearing, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Remy nearly runs over a gorgeous man while rushing to get to his shift at a coffee shop, and well... things spiral from there.(Character tropes: protective, disaster gay, East Asian Logan with fashionable aesthetic; red-headed, shy, chaotic Remy; and long-haired, skirt-wearing, confident Emile with a pastel aesthetic)





	Something Entirely New

Chaos seemed to follow Remy Wallace wherever he went. He was a barista at a coffee shop just a few blocks from his apartment, and he was lucky if he could make it through a shift without spilling or breaking something. And now, he was running late for his shift at said coffee shop. He barrelled down the busy city sidewalks, weaving and dodging people who barely seemed to care about the obvious panic written on his face. But he didn’t have time to worry about that, he had to keep running- faster, faster, or he’d be late-

_ SMACK _

Remy wasn’t paying enough attention to where he was going, and suddenly ran into someone. That someone stumbled backwards, losing their balance, and Remy moved on instinct. He wrapped an arm around the stranger’s waist, while the other hand splayed against their back- and now Remy’s face was inches from the stranger’s, and his breath caught in his throat. The stranger was a man who seemed to be of East Asian descent, and he was jaw-droppingly  _ gorgeous _ . His black hair was perfectly messy and kept slicked back, and dark eyes wide with surprise peered up at him from behind a pair of black square-framed glasses. The man was dressed rather fashionably, with a black button-up, blue tie, navy blue bomber jacket, and gray dress pants. And Remy had just practically lowered this gorgeous stranger into a dip.

“Sorry ‘bout that hon, didn’t mean to run you over… or make you fall for me,” Remy said, his mouth seemingly acting without his permission. Had he really just said that? Had he lost his mind?!

“I- erm, that’s- that’s okay?” the man stammered out, his cheeks flushing red. Remy quickly pulled the man to his feet, and busied himself with straightening the man’s jacket. The man let out a surprised squeak at the sudden movement, and Remy felt his cheeks heat up at the sound, and his hands flew off of the man like they had been burned.

“I- uh, you okay?” Remy asked, hands wringing together nervously. His fingers eventually found the fidget ring he wore, and he spun it a few times, taking a deep breath.

“I- I am… adequate,” the man replied, his eyes still wide and a furious blush over his cheeks.

“Uh, good, good! I- it was nice to uh… run into you? I- oh shit!” Remy rambled, eyes going wide as he remembered that he was now extremely late for work. The gorgeous stranger frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, voice soft with concern- god, how could anyone’s voice sound like molten chocolate? Remy shook his head, dispelling the thought. He didn’t have time for extremely gay thoughts!

“I gotta go, I’m gonna be late!” Remy cried, and bolted away from the gorgeous man who he had held in his arms for a brief few moments.

* * *

Logan could do nothing but stare after the unbelievably attractive (and honestly pretty punk) man as he ran off to who knows where. With the man’s blood red hair (dyed, Logan could see black roots, and oh how he wanted to run his hands through those incredibly soft locks of hair- dammit he was getting distracted again) and green eyes peering at him from over a pair of aviator sunglasses- Logan knew he was done for. But along with a terrible case of disaster gay came an overwhelming sense of concern for the man who had briefly held him in his arms. He seemed very on edge about something, and Logan noticed him fiddling with a ring of some kind. So, before he thought better of it, Logan followed after the man.

It wasn’t that hard to find him again- a man with dark red hair and a leather jacket stuck out fairly well. Logan saw him dash into a coffee shop, and he froze for a moment. What was he doing, exactly? What was he going to say to the man if he followed him inside? 

But then, Logan heard yelling from inside the coffee shop, and his decision was made. He pushed open the door and rushed inside. The red-haired man was standing over by the counter, his sunglasses propped up on his head… and he looked about two seconds away from crying. Someone was standing across from him, presumably a manager of some kind, and was practically screaming at the red-haired man.

“I have had it up to here with you, Wallace! You’re always running late, you spill or drop drinks half the time, and don’t even get me started on how many mugs I’ve had to replace because of you!” they shouted, glaring down the man (Wallace?) furiously.

“I- I’m s-sorry, I- I promise I w-won’t be late, and- and I’ll t-try not to b-break things any- anymore,” the man stuttered, hands fidgeting with his ring again.

“Your promises are full of shit, Wallace. You’re done here,” they shot back. Wallace let out a choked-off sob of shock, and Logan feels his heart break for the red-haired man that he knew nothing about.

“B-but- no, p-please-”

“Blubber and stutter all you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re fired,” they snapped. Wallace flinched at the manager’s tone, and Logan’s heartbreak turned to fury.

“What is wrong with you?!” Logan demanded, stalking towards Wallace and the manager. Both of their heads whipped towards him, varying levels of shock on their faces.

“Excuse me?!” the manager demanded.

“This man is clearly on the verge of a panic attack, and you do nothing but shout at him?” Logan ridiculed, coming to stand between the red-haired man and the manager.

“Why should I care? He’s constantly screwing things up around here, being nice to him isn’t going to fix anything,” they scoffed. Logan heard a sharp gasp and a choked-off sob from behind him, and he’s absolutely livid.

“That is quite enough. Is this how you treat all your employees and everyone else you come across? Because if so, it’s a wonder this coffee shop sees any success,” Logan fumed, voice low and dangerous. The manager lets out an offended gasp.

“How dare you?! Leave here this instant! Both of you!” they shouted.

“Gladly,” Logan growled. He turned toward Wallace, giving him a soft smile.

“What- why?” the red-haired man gasped out.

“Let’s leave, I’ll make sure you get home safe,” Logan offered, holding out a hand to him. The red-haired man slowly took the offered hand, and Logan gave it a comforting squeeze. He gently led him out of the coffee shop, and the two of them begin walking down the busy sidewalk, still hand in hand.

“I’m Remy. Remy Wallace,” he blurted. Logan blinked in surprise at the outburst, but soon regained his composure.

“Logan Saitou. Pardon my forwardness, but where do you live? I am willing to walk you home, or pay bus fare for you and ride with you to make sure you arrive home safely,” he replied.

“I- um, that’s sweet of you, gurl… but I’ll be fine,” Remy said, rather unconvincingly.

“I assure you, it is no trouble. You seem a bit out of sorts at the moment, and it would put me at ease to know that you get home safe,” Logan gently insisted, internally amazed that he could form sentences that made sense when he could see Remy’s gorgeous green eyes unobscured. Although, those eyes were ruined by the tears that were slowly but steadily dripping from them. A part of Logan wanted nothing more than to hold him close and wipe those tears away… but they had just met and that would be highly inappropriate.

“I… thank you. I live a few blocks from here, if it’s not too much trouble for you to walk me to my apartment… I think- I- I’d like that,” Remy replied, shaking Logan from his thoughts. A soft, sincere look was on Remy’s face, and paired with the blush spreading over his cheeks- Logan was almost instantly overwhelmed by how beautiful he was. Remy seemed to notice his stare, and quickly flipped down his sunglasses from where they were propped up on top of his head, gaze snapping away from Logan and down to his feet. Logan glanced down as well, fairly certain he was blushing slightly. That blush grew when he realized Remy hadn’t let go of his hand.

* * *

It was a fairly short walk to Remy’s apartment, and the red-haired man clung to Logan’s hand like a lifeline. He also fiddled with the fidget ring on his other hand absentmindedly, hardly uttering a word besides telling Logan how to get to his apartment. For as punk and sassy as Remy seemed to be, what with his leather jacket, ripped jeans, and combat boots, as well as the way he spoke, he seemed rather shy to Logan. Then again, Logan didn’t exactly strike up a conversation either.

When they reached Remy’s apartment door (after riding up in the elevator, still holding hands and causing what looked like a judgemental PTA mom to raise an eyebrow at them), he fumbled with the keys for a moment or two before successfully opening the door. Remy walked in and pulled Logan inside, much to his surprise.

“Remy? Is that you, sweetheart?” a voice called from somewhere in the apartment. Logan froze. Had he been hopelessly pining over someone who already had a partner?! And what was said potential partner going to do when they saw Logan holding hands with Remy?!

Remy let out a soft sob at the sound of the voice, and Logan tensed further. Remy possibly had a partner, and now he was crying- Logan was not equipped for this. A head poked out from a doorway- and Logan distantly knew he was done for. Because Remy’s presumed partner was positively angelic. They had shoulder-length curly hair that was half pulled up into a bun, and soft hazel eyes peered out at them from behind tortoise shell glasses. Then they fully stepped out into the hall, and oh, Logan was definitely in trouble. They wore a loose-fitting cream sweater, pale pink skirt, and knee-high pastel blue socks. They also wore a long-chained necklace with a green “they/them” charm hanging from me.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude, I just wanted to make sure he got home safe-” Logan began, intending to pull away from Remy, but was stopped by the other man squeezing his hand tighter.

“Stay,” Remy whispered softly, and Logan looked to his partner for help.

“I’m Emile, Remy’s boyfriend,” they said, holding out their hand. Logan reached out to shake it, a mildly perplexed expression on his face. Emile let out a soft giggle (which was not fair, Logan’s heart was going to explode at this rate if it continued to beat faster).

“Logan,” he replied numbly.

“You’re probably confused about the pronoun thing, I get that a lot. I’m genderflux, which means my gender varies in intensity. So even though I use they/them pronouns right now, I’m still good with ‘masculine’ terms like boyfriend!” they explained cheerfully.

“Oh. Cool,” Logan replied, and he internally screamed at himself. Cool?! An attractive person shared their identity with him, and all he can say is cool?! Fortunately, Emile seemed unperturbed by this reaction, and instead turned to their boyfriend.

“Let’s get you to the couch, okay Rem? Then we can talk about whatever happened,” Emile said softly, taking his other hand. They led the two of them to the living room, and Remy let go of their hands to sit down on the couch. Emile helped him out of his jacket, swapping it out for a soft blanket, then took his sunglasses off as well. They set the jacket and the sunglasses down on the coffee table, then dropped a kiss on Remy’s head.

“Hey babes?” Remy asked softly, peering up at Emile.

“Yes, dear?” they replied.

“Can- can you make tea? I dunno if I’m ready to talk about what happened quite yet- Logan knows, though. He could explain his side of the story if that’s alright with him,” Remy said, glancing between Logan and Emile. Logan gave a curt nod, and Remy sighed in relief.

“Sounds good, sweetheart. Maybe Logan can tell me while I get the tea ready?” Emile offered. Remy nodded, and Emile smiled before they took his hand (to Logan’s great surprise) and practically dragged him to the kitchen. They let go of his hand, then busied themself with pulling out three mugs from the cupboard.

“I’d like to apologize, I wasn’t aware that Remy had a boyfriend when I walked him home-” Logan is cut off by soft laughter from Emile.

“Oh that’s quite alright! Remy and I are polyamorous! Both of us are okay with the other bringing someone else home… wasn’t expecting such a cutie though!” Emile said with a wink. Logan let out a strangled, flustered sound.

“I… I see. You’re- uh, you’re not bad- um…” Logan stuttered, heat rushing to his face.

“Take all the time you need! But first-” Emile paused, crossing the room in a few steps to pull Logan into a hug. “Thank you for helping Remy get home safe. I’m not quite sure what happened yet, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Logan squeaked out, slowly and sheepishly bringing his arms up to hug Emile back. He could barely focus with Emile’s form pressed up against him, their head tucked in underneath Logan’s chin. Emile pulled away after a moment or two, a wide grin over their face.

“Let’s get some tea for the three of us, and then we’ll talk about what happened, mkay?” Emile said, all but twirling around to fill the kettle with water. All Logan could do was nod and smile.

* * *

A few months had passed since that fateful day. Logan practically didn’t live in his own apartment anymore, but instead spent a lot of time at Remy and Emile’s. Although, they were working to fix that issue, the three of them were looking for a place closer to the campus that Logan worked at as an astronomy professor, as well as maintaining close proximity to Emile’s therapy practice. Remy had yet to find a new job after being fired from the coffee shop, but both Emile and Logan assured him that there was no rush. Both of them were more than happy to provide for their boyfriend until he got back on his feet.

Logan walked into the kitchen one morning to see Remy stood by the coffee machine, wearing gray plaid pyjama pants… and nothing else. Remy often went to bed shirtless, and in fact Logan was aware that he had last night, but the sight still sent him speechless. Remy chose that moment to turn around, running a hand through his dishevelled red hair. He took one look at Logan’s expression, then had the audacity to wink. 

“Morning, babes,” Remy all but purred. That was another thing that Logan would never get used to. The fact that the more time Logan spent with Remy, the more confident he seemed to become.

“Good morning,” Logan breathed out. Remy smirked, walking closer to Logan and somehow unraveling his train of thought further with each step he took.

“How about a good morning kiss, hon?” Remy asked sweetly, arms looping around Logan’s waist. And when he asked like that, how could Logan deny him? He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Remy’s lips. Logan’s hands traced up the other man’s bare back, causing Remy to shiver against him.

“Well, good morning, you two!” a cheery voice from behind them exclaimed. Logan pulled away from Remy, much to the other man’s dismay, and turned around to see Emile, hair pulled up into a messy bun and wearing a black oversized t-shirt that clearly was Remy’s. Logan also noted that a blue “he/him” pronoun charm dangled from Emile’s necklace.

“How’d ya sleep, sugar?” Remy asked, arms still wrapped around Logan. Remy then had the audacity to lean his head against Logan’s chest, and between that and the way Emile was looking at them both, it was a wonder that Logan could think clearly at all.

“I slept pretty well, but you guys started morning kissing time without me!” he chirped, pouting exaggeratingly. Remy disentangled himself from Logan with a grin.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner, Em?” Remy cooed, walking over and leaning down to press a soft kiss to Emile’s lips. Emile, however, had other ideas, and tangled his fingers in Remy’s hair to kiss him firmly and passionately.

“Mmm, your turn, Logan!” Emile exclaimed when he pulled away, seemingly unaware of both Remy and Logan’s flushed expressions- but the amused glint in his eyes said otherwise. Emile practically skipped away from Remy, then all but threw himself at Logan. The taller man caught him, just barely, and has but a fleeting moment to adjust his hold on Emile before he’s kissing him deeply. Logan nearly stumbled backwards in surprise, but managed to hold his ground and kiss Emile back.

Their mornings together often started that way, with one of them (usually Logan) coming across one of the others in the kitchen (Remy or Emile), then the last one of their trio walking in and sleepily demanding kisses. Never in a million years would Logan have guessed that his life would turn out this way- but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.


End file.
